


Valentines Day: Take Two

by Dmsilvis



Series: All the SPN bingos [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: Castiel can't forget about the kiss that occurred last Valentines Day between him and his best friend Dean. The same kiss that Dean seems to have forgotten about.This year Castiel is going to man up and bring up the subject, if he doesn't lose his nerve.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: All the SPN bingos [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432435
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	Valentines Day: Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for @deanandcasbingo (2020) Square filled Valentines Day
> 
> Many hugs to navajolovesdestiel who is my faithful alpha reader for pretty much everything I've written so far.  
and many hugs to Mansikka who has beta read almost everything I've written so far. I LOVE YOU TWO!

“Dean do you ever think about that kiss?” Cas shook his head and looked at his own reflection again. “Dean, can I kiss you?” He took a deep breath. “You asshole; you kissed me and forgot about it!” He rolled his eyes. "No, no, nononono." Cas couldn’t figure out the correct way to address this issue, he had been in his bathroom getting ready for Dean to come over and marathon Indiana Jones with him. Practicing his speech in the mirror to himself. It was Valentine's Day, and they were dateless. Just like last year.

Last year. Cas took a deep breath. Last year, Dean was dateless and mopey, as his latest boy toy found another someone. Cas was dateless and happy, seriously Daphne was all kinds of psycho. So they got together and drank and watched cheesy B movies. Nothing was any different than how it always was. Dean was too drunk to walk by the time they called it a night, so Cas convinced him to stay in the spare room. As they parted ways at Cas’ bedroom door Dean kissed him, and not a, “went in for hug and accidently pecked your friend,” type kiss, a real kiss. With his hands on both sides of Cas’ face, and staring into his eyes, slowly leaning in and gently kissing him, then deepening the kiss and resting his forehead against Cas’ for a few seconds before saying he should’ve done that ages ago. Then he stumbled to the spare room leaving Cas speechless.

When Cas awoke the next day and got around to searching for Dean, the spare room was empty, Dean was gone, and a note left about being late for work. They never mentioned the kiss. An entire year had passed and not so much as a hint at it.

Castiel figured Dean wanted to forget about it, let it be a drunken mistake, or maybe he didn’t remember at all. Regardless, Cas wasn’t about to sacrifice their friendship by bringing it up.

It had been on Cas’ mind more and more as Valentines Day approached again.

Since then, they had both dated but nothing lasted more than a handful of dates. Now here they were, they were both dateless a few weeks before the big day. Again this year Cas suggested they do a marathon and not even try to find dates for Valentines Day. Dean had beamed at him and said that sounded wonderful.

Now Cas thought he might throw up from nerves. He had a plan for this evening, to let Dean know how he felt, friendship be damned, it can survive it right? Staring at himself now though he was pretty sure he had forgotten the entire English language.

“Cas! Buddy, you here?” Cas jumped, he hadn’t heard his front door open. 

“Uh...yeah, be out in a minute,” Cas said. 

Cas took one last deep breath, threw on his pajama shirt, ran his hand through his wet hair and went out to greet Dean. 

Dean was in sweats and a soft looking well worn t-shirt and was already popping popcorn.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean turned and smiled. “Hey! I thought we would start with popcorn and maybe order pizza later?”

“Sounds good, I uh, I didn’t grab beer today, I thought maybe, soda would be good enough.”

Dean paused and looked at Cas for a second puzzled. “Uhm, sure man, whatever you want,” then he smiled, “I don’t need alcohol to have a good time with you.” He dumped the popcorn into a large bowl while a second bag was popping. “Probably better anyway, Adler told me I need to come into work tomorrow.”

“But tomorrow is Saturday!” Cas exclaimed. “Is this the Roman account again?”

“Ugh, YES, I can’t pin that smarmy bastard down, he continues to want to negotiate points in the contract before he signs, Adler wants me to make sure my presentation is perfect before Monday.” He threw a handful of popcorn in his mouth. “I just left all my shit at the office since I’m going back in tomorrow, there’s no way I was bringing home anything to work on tonight and ruin our plans.”

Cas smiled.

The microwave beeped and they moved to the living room to begin their marathon.

Cas made sure during the night to sit closer to Dean than normal, to brush fingers and knees together, anything he could do to get some sort of reaction out of Dean. Dean seemed to melt into all the attention but didn't move to reciprocate or initiate any of it.

Three movies and two pizzas later Dean stood grumbling about having to get some sleep. As the credits rolled on The Last Crusade, Cas saw his chance disappearing as Dean bent over to retrieve his shoes by the door.

He stood quickly. “You know, Dean, you drive almost an hour to work everyday, my apartment is closer to your office by a half hour.” Cas watched Dean tense up. “You could stay here.” Dean turned slowly and Cas twisted his hands in his shirt waiting for Dean to reply.

“I would need clothes, Cas,” he said cautiously like he was trying to figure out what was really being asked.

“You can borrow mine, we’re close to the same size, we’ve shared before, and you shouldn’t need a suit for a Saturday, right?” Cas held his breath. Dean sat his shoes back down.

“You askin’ me to have a sleepover Cas? Our hair isn’t long enough to braid,” he smiled.

Cas looked at the floor and whispered, “do you ever think about the kiss?”

Dean tilted his head and stepped forward. “Say again?”

Cas huffed, “The Kiss, Dean!” Dean’s eyes went wide. “You kissed me last Valentines Day and haven't mentioned it since, do you ever th--”

“That was real?” Dean put his hand out asking Cas to stop talking. “That was real? And you never said-- I never thought--I had a massive hangover that morning dude, and Adler called me bitching me out because I was late for work.” He moved toward Cas and took his hands out of his now rumpled shirt and pulled them to his chest as if to keep Cas fleeing. “I thought it was a dream man, I never mentioned it because I thought it didn’t happen." His voice was soft. "And having sexy type dreams about your friend could make things weird.” His eyes were pleading 

Cas was stood still staring. “You said you wished you would’ve done that ages ago.”

“HELL YES I WISHED THAT,” Dean almost yelled, but then seemed to gather his senses, “wait, you knew it was real and YOU didn’t say anything?” his hands moved from Cas' hands to his elbows pulling Cas toward him a couple steps.

Cas laughed half relieved and half bitter. “Because I thought you didn’t remember or didn’t want to and I didn’t want to lose our friendship over a drunken mistake!” Dean was biting his bottom lip and smiling

“So you kinda like me, Cas?”

Cas blushed and smiled. 

“You had a plan tonight huh? That why you wanted us sober?” Dean ducked his head to catch Cas’ eye.

He chuckled as Cas let out a shy, “no, maybe.shut up.” Dean's chuckle became a full laugh that Cas couldn't help but join in on. 

Dean leaned in again like last year resting his head on Cas’. Cas whispered, “Dean, would it ruin our friendship if I kissed you?”

“It would ruin it if you didn’t,” he laughed, “it’s really gonna be weird now,” he joked. “I mean we either move forward or--” he was cut off by Cas claiming his lips and he laughed into it, as he brought his arms around Cas' waist and pulled him tight. 


End file.
